undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 109
This is Issue 109 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Revelation". This issue is Chad-centric. 809, Revelation “Chad!” Holly says as she runs into my room. I am sitting on the bed, reading a novel Geary suggested. It is called ‘Next’, and so far it’s good. Not the best, but it’s good. “Holly.” I mutter. “You never heard of knocking?” “You have to see this.” Holly says, standing in the door. I sigh, laying the book away, and getting up. “What is so important?” I ask, following Holly downstairs. I follow her to the kitchen, where Miles is comforting Lia for some reason. I see Kevin and some of the others, by what appears to be a corpse. “What happened?” I ask, following Holly closer, now able to see the corpse. Everyone turns as I speak. They look at me, sad. I open my mouth, then look around. Everyone is in here. J-Tech is leaning up the wall in the corner, looking at the scene.  “What happened?” I repeat, my voice shaking now.  “She was stabbed.” Kevin says, getting up. “I’m sorry, Chad.” “Who did this?” I ask, not thinking clear. “Moments before she was killed,” Holly says. “J-Tech asked for her help.”  Taking a deep breath, I turn around. J-Tech is still leaning up the wall like nothing happened. I walk over to him, angry. Nobody is stopping me. I guess they all hate J-Tech just as much as I do. “Was it you?!” I ask, just below yelling. J-Tech gives me a sly smile, saying “I have no idea what you’re talking ‘bout, boss.” “WAS IT YOU!” I shout. I can hear Lia crying, and I understand. I would be scared too. But I’m not scared. Not right now. I’m angry. “Wow, little man.” J-Tech says, holding out his hands. “Remember our little deal?” “What deal, papi?” I hear Timmy asking. “What’s he talking about?” I take a deep breath. Right now I have the choice to ignore J-Tech, pretend like nothing happened, or I can kill him, and hope he doesn’t get to reveal my past. Or I could just reveal it myself. They’re going to figure out at some point anyway, and well, now seems like as good a time as any. “I made a deal with J-Tech.” I say turning around. I look at Timmy, who gives me a smile. “He get a spot on my boat, he won’t tell about my past. But guess what, people? That fucker isn’t getting on our boat!” I say, turning to face J-Tech again. I take up my pistol, cocks it and aims it at J-Tech. “Chad’s a convict!” J-Tech yells, and I feel him hitting my stomach with something. I ignore it for now. “He was in jail...” Nobody tries to stop me as I pull the trigger. J-Tech’s lifeless body falls over, and I kick it once. “Is that true?” Doug asks, sounding very surprised. “Yes.” I say, dropping the gun. I hold my hand over where J-Tech hitted my stomach. I ignore it as I explain: “I’ve been in prison several times. I’ve murdered, stolen, conned. I was a bad man, and...” Nobody says anything. “I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want you to be afraid of me. Doubt my decisions.” I continue. Still silence. “I’m very sorry I didn’t tell you.” I finish. I wait for someone to speak before I leave the room. The first to say anything is Gord: “So you’re saying a convict is a better leader than a politician?” Everyone laughs, even Garrett. I’m sure he’s hurt, but he is laughing. I smile and leave the room, going into my room agian. Then I check what’s hurting so much. I take off my shirt, and sees something horrifying: J-Tech stabbed me in the stomach, and the pocket knife is still in there. I pull it out, and blood starts to drip down my stomach. I close my eyes, and realize that I’m not going to make it. Well. That gives room for one more on the boat. At least I’m not dying for nothing. Deaths *Janick Teccer Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Janick Teccer *Gord Rivera Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues